


I Bet My Life

by Jaquapi



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Callum/Aaron if you think about it, Fluff, Gen, I guess slightly angst, I swear it'll end happier, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaquapi/pseuds/Jaquapi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw misswritingwarrior put this in a post on Tumblr: OH OH Aaron having nightmares and coming into Call's room at like 3am.</p><p>i tried</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Bet My Life

_Makar. Darkness. The clang of chains. Makar. The maniacal laughter of a traitor. Lifeless bodies. Makar. A clawed, deformed hand reaching for him. Blood. The howl of wolves. Makar._

 

_I didn’t ask for this._

 

_Aaron’s breathing grew ragged, eyes darting nervously. He was back in the bowling alleys, ankles and wrists shackled him to hang and watch his world upside down. The glass case below him churned, bubbling with chaos and he could hear the deformed growl of the elemental, waiting to snack on its prey. Drew stood close, a sadistic grin pulled wider as he lowered the chain, jerking Aaron to further tempt the dark creature._

 

 _But something was different. Drew seized in his yanking around, and in his other hand, a rope was coiled in his hand. A quick tug and another person imprisoned dropped across from him, hair dripping with fresh blood that left red streaks down their neck and face and dressed in dirt covered torn clothes. They looked as bad as Aaron was just hours ago, but their leg seemed t_ _wisted in a weird angle . Aaron’s eyes widened in fear and frightened recognition._

 

_Call._

 

_Drew cackled. “What do you think, Makar? A little going away gift from an old friend.” The rope inched little by little out of Drew’s slack grip, lowering Call with small jerks. It went at an impossibly slow pace, but the chaos elemental was reaching the boy much faster. “It’s only fair we let you see your counterweight one more time before we send you both off.”_

 

 

_Call’s eyes were closed, but he started screaming, as if realizing the mortal terror he was in as he slept. The shrieks resonated through the room and echoed through Aaron’s ears, repeating over and over. He wanted to cry, shout for help, get out of the hellhole but nothing came out. His voice stopped working, no tears ran down his face, his eyes too stuck on Call’s dying form getting closer to death, the screams and blood…_

 

 

_I didn’t ask for this!_

 

 

* * *

“Call!” His eyes met darkness, the screams and the growling and cruel laughter replaced with the thumping in his head and his heavy heaving. Aaron’s pajamas were damp with sweat and his bed-head hair stuck to his forehead. His body moved automatically, and without thinking, he crept out of his bed, through the common room, and at the door engraved with “Callum Hunt”.

 

The hinges barely creaked as he entered. 

 

Compared to his own spotless and extremely bare bedroom, Call's sleeping chambers was a mess, odd pieces of clothing toss carelessly on the floor. An area specifically laid out for Havoc looked rarely used as the pup prefered snoring away atop the mage apprentice. This time, the Chaos-ridden slept at the foot of the bed, near the legs of a still lump barely illuminated by dimmed crystals.

 

“Call?” Aaron croaked out, shaking the boy’s shoulder. Call roused in his sleep, turning over so his peaceful face was directed to Aaron. It was hard to believe what he was seeing after dreaming about the horrors Call could’ve went through. “Call?” he repeated, a bit louder this time.

 

Call’s eyes blinked open, obviously groggy as he looked at Aaron for a while. “Aaron?” His screams ran through his head again, the image well burned to his eyelids. “Aaron?” Call touched his shoulder, bringing him back. “Are you ok?” The still hand made him realize how badly he was shaking.

 

“I…can I…sleep here tonight?” Aaron watched his eyes widen slightly. He looked down, avoiding looking at Call’s face. “I had a nightmare and I don’t know if I can…” He took a step back, hiding his trembling hands behind his back and ready to break for his room.

 

“It’s ok.”

 

Aaron looked back up, Call getting a steady hold on his shoulders. “You can sleep here, if you feel you want to. I don’t mind.” Call didn’t wait for a response, his scooting farther back making it clear. It was difficult with Havoc curled up over the blankets, but Call managed to tug up enough for the two of them. He was guided onto the mattress and under the warm sheets, Call keeping a hand wrapped around his wrist. They settled in, Call already looking sleepier. “We’ll...talk about it…in the morning,” he drawled out before snuggling into the pillows.

 

He watched as Call dozed off, his previous dream fading a little as the person before him replaced the picture in his head.

 

Aaron felt himself smile as he fell into a different world that night with a boy who kept hold through the darkness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually finished something for once, what's happening to me? I hope you guys like this and I hoped I did okay for my first contribution to this fandom. Like first successful work I might post. Tell me what you think and I might add more of my crap soon!
> 
> Tumblr is captain-apisces-me
> 
> Edit: I added a bit more and I'm thinking of adding two more chapters to this.


End file.
